transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Odio Virus Part 2
Transformers 2005 - Wednesday, November 03, 2004, 9:14 PM --------------------------------------------------------- Main Hallway The main Hallway of the ship is massive and dark. Able to hold an entire legion of transformers and still with room to spare. But this place does not carry live souls. Lights occasionally flicker from half burnt out lights above and several look to have been blown out by laser fire. Everywhere are shelves and storage crates that line the walls and floors. Some are labeled 'explosives'. Others are not labeled at all, time has removed that. On either end of the hallway are large double doors. One leads to the hangar bay, the other looks sturdier and well protected. Ancient Cybertronian writing is written on the stronger of the two sets of doors. Though what it could mean is anyone's guess unless they've studied ancient Cybertronian. In the middle of the hallway is a lift built into the wall that could lead up or down depending on the user's preference. Barge Hangar This is a large hangar bay for the barge. Several ancient junk piles that at one time could be called shuttles are found here. They are no more, the ravages of time, and maybe something else has turned them into spare parts. The nose of one of them is still visible however, and you can make out the gutted insides through several holes, but nothing more. Towards the back of the hangar is the only other way out which disappears into a darkened hallway. Contents: Durango Jazz Pipeline Autobot Shuttle Pipeline closes the hatch on the shuttle's engine and shrugs. "Well, I've done all I can do right now. Perhaps there's something farther in this place I can use." he ponders. Off in the corner of the hangar, Durango has been in rest cycles after his Amazing Floating Autobot trick. He wakes suddenly, looking startled. A few moments, and he's up. "Wow..what a strange dream...'ey guys! Ah just dreahmed 'at I blew up the shuttle with a cannon!" Jazz nods, "We ain't heard from th' mech that let us in yet neither-- might wanna figure out who the host o' this party is." And thank him for the use of his... er... spare parts? Scattershot looks around..."What about that guy that was talking on he com-line. Maybe he can help us? Or maybe we can make him help us." Uncle Primus's misguided child wanders around the hangar. Pipeline looks over at Jazz and hurms. His tools retract into his arm housing with a wurr click and he says, "Well, its yer call. There ain't much here but scrap, not sure what'll be through that door overthere." He thumbs to the hallway door, "But I'm a little curious about our guest too. Let's go say hi." Durango has, by now, made his way towards the rest of the group, still scratching his head, trying to figure out what his dream had meant. Weird dreams. Jazz shrugs. Of course it's his call. He's the .. er... "Yeah, Wonder what kinda mech c'n survive out here." He starts heading for that door that he's never ever been through before. Really. Time to go see the host with the most. "Le's go." Pipeline nads and pulls his ionic shock rifle and powers it up with a high pitched hum. "Ready when you are Jazz." As soon as Jazz gets moving, he heads out as well. Durango powers up, too. Why not. Might be fun, shoot some ancient trash, or something. And follows. Jazz gives the pair of triggerhappies a look. And shrugs. Y'know-- there's something to be said for diplomacy, and the ability to pull a weapon pretty fast. There's the door! Pipeline can't draw worth crap, have you ever seen his cars? Terrible! Pipeline has left. Jazz has left. Main Hallway The main Hallway of the ship is massive and dark. Able to hold an entire legion of transformers and still with room to spare. But this place does not carry live souls. Lights occasionally flicker from half burnt out lights above and several look to have been blown out by laser fire. Everywhere are shelves and storage crates that line the walls and floors. Some are labeled 'explosives'. Others are not labeled at all, time has removed that. On either end of the hallway are large double doors. One leads to the hangar bay, the other looks sturdier and well protected. Ancient Cybertronian writing is written on the stronger of the two sets of doors. Though what it could mean is anyone's guess unless they've studied ancient Cybertronian. In the middle of the hallway is a lift built into the wall that could lead up or down depending on the user's preference. Contents: Durango Jazz Pipeline Scattershot smirks at Jazz's remark and follows the group WITHOUT pulling out his rifle. *gasps* What is he thinking? "Yeah you buncha barbarians. You should puts your guns away. Shame on you I say!" Pipeline shakes his head and says, "Hey, I'm not about to let someone get the jump on me. Not this cycle..." he rests the rifle up on a shoulder and looks around at the huge cavernous hallway. "Well, would ya look at this..." he marvels. Durango can't put his weapons away, shuttle-man. They're attached. To his arms. He doesn't say this, however. He just gazes increduously at the bleeding-heart liberals of the group. Scattershot looks at his surroundings "Looks a tad busted up. Wonder where this hunk-a-junk came from?" He calls out to Jazz "Hey old man, anything here reminds you of something from your days?" he asks with a smirk (not the arrogant one the mischievous one) Pipeline is glad he's not a bleeding heart liberal, he's a gun toating nightmare! Member of the NRA and all that. He hurms, "Nothing I remember either." Jazz is such a bleeding heart type. He's just a cuddly teddy bear type... well... he's got the ears. Or something. "Nice digs... kinda.. spacious..." He comments, eyeing one of those crates marked 'explosives'. "Wonder what they need those for." He asks himself. Then Scattershot decides to try that little 'yer old' schtick again, "Yeah, I see yo' momma." He grins back over his shoulder. "'Splains where you came from, don't it." He didn't study ancient Cybertronian in school, so he can't tell ya what those signs say. Scattershot feings shock at Jazz's reply "Oh man that's just cold." The technobot checks out the crates of explosives and periodicly checks back. While he does not carry a gun per say you can see his shoulder-mounted guns move slightly to match where he is looking. Durango can barely speak modern english, let alone ancient Cybertronian. "I got nothin'" is his offering to the conversation, although he's pretty sure no one was counting on him for deciphering code. Like Scattershot, he is more interested in the explosives stacked around the area. Pipeline grates out a chuckle like gravel. "Nice..." he says, "...but yeah..." he pulls out a scanner and gives it a few sweeps, "I'm picking up a residual power source below us. Though it looks to be off line." Durango has a residual power source below. Jazz nods, "Think that's where our mystery host is, Pipeline?" he asks, still eyeing the explosives. And stuff. Interesting collections. Pipeline shrugs, "More like the engine room. The damage outside might have knocked them offline." He brings the scanner around the hall again, "I'm not picking up an energon signature, but with this scanner, I'm not surprised." Durango comes back to the inner circle, with a puzzled look on his face. "Just as a mattah of logistics, gentehlmen..may I suggest we also considah that we may be IN ouah host? Not sayin' we ah, just thought it'd be somethin' teh pondah." Scattershot stops fiddling around with the explosives "There's got to be a lift somewhere to take us down. Would not be seen as nice if we cut a hole in the floor now would it?" Jazz glances to Durango, and... nods. "Yeah-- that might be too. But that'd mean our host'd be pretty darned big." Barge is huge. Turns to Pipeline, "Ya pickin' up anythin' else with that scanner?" Pipeline snorts, "Don't know about that, but it's entirely possible that the barge is our host. I'm not picking anything else...wait, ahead, a very weak energon signature from those large doors." He walks along till he reaches the lifts going up and down, "Well, this looks promising?" He hits the button that brings the lift up from the engine room. The door rumbles open and he looks back towards Jazz with a shrug. Durango doesn't wait for a command..he goes through the doors. They weren't going to find anyone just by standing there..besides, better he get blown to bits by a booby trap than one of the higher ups. Scattershot follows in Durango's footsteps in case something bad comes up he knows he can take it without a sweat. Badass at work ladies and gents. "How weak is that signature anyway? Could it be a single core? Maybe a dying core?" Jazz is thinking, if you couldn't smell the smoke already. "So... there might be someone in th' room there?" he asks as he points. "Might be our host-- if th' whole barge ain't the host. We should prolly go introduce ourselves." Uh. Yeah. I think the concensus might actually not be to go down to the engine room. Especially with a weak signature from somewhere closeby. Silly? Maybe. Compassionate? Definately. Pipeline shakes his head, "No, not a core, just, energon." He shrugs, "Could be just a store room full of the stuff....maybe." He walks through the cracked open double doors as well and towards the tail end of the group. Pipeline has left. Durango has left. Armory This place is in better shape than the rest of the ship. The thick armored doors could be the reason. Oddly though, they are slightly ajar. As if someone opened them enough to slip in, then left them open without caring. Along one side of this room are rows and rows of Cyberlogical containers, used to hold anything that can harm transformers. From rust mites to the most dangerous of virus's. Sadly, these containers are old and chances are, some have broken their seals from age. Along the other side are racks of weapons that are now too old to use. Their components rusted out long ago from age. This place is dark, if you see anything of this, it means that you brought your own light in here...or you tripped over these things. Contents: Durango Pipeline Cyberlogical container Jazz has arrived. Durango, once through the door, guns his guns ever so slightly, while crouching low. The ignition of his weapons creates a soft, hazy light, which he uses to inch forward. "Cahn't see a dahmn thing in 'eah!" He's not afraid of being heard..anyone on board already knows they're there. Pipeline sweeps his scanner around the room while activating his shoulder lights. He's hardly a stealth master. A pinging sound comes from the scanner as he gets closer to the side of the room with the cyberlogical containers and says, "I'm getting the readings from...what in primus..." His optics go wide and he covers his mouth with his free hand backing away a step or two and nearly running over Durango in the process. "Guys...these things are supporting cyberlogical weapons!" Jazz can see in the dark! He can see in the-- Oh. Wait. He can't. exactly. Um. He could put on that sound and light show, but it wouldn't help. Or he could... oh... say... turn on his headlights? Yeah. That'd work. Did you really think he'd forget them? 'Course not. Click. There are two lovely shining beams of light. "Cyberlo-- Er. We should prolly get outta here then." He starts inching backwards. Y'know. "Makes sense though-- all th' explosives... it's a weapons barge..." Scattershot stops dead in his tracks as he hears 'Weapons barge'. "Okaaayyyyyy...Maybe we should ask our host about them before getting out of here. I mean...for all we know this could be an arms dealer ship." Scattershot powers up his wrist guns just in case things get hairy. Pipeline couldn't agree more. He turns to go, quickly, out of this place. It's during these times that his true bravery shows through as he can be heard saying, "Out of the way, me first!" He pushes by Durango and Scattershot to quickly get out of the room. Durango is happy enough to oblige, but instinct takes over. "I'll follow yeh out." Nothing heroic, just bringing up the rear. Besides, Jazz hadn't technically said to bug out. Jazz is inching backwards. "C'mon guys. Let's get outta this place b'fore somethin' decides t'eat through a container. "He's providing ya some light, so's you can get yerselves through the door without knocking yourselves out on it. Pipeline has left. Main Hallway The main Hallway of the ship is massive and dark. Able to hold an entire legion of transformers and still with room to spare. But this place does not carry live souls. Lights occasionally flicker from half burnt out lights above and several look to have been blown out by laser fire. Everywhere are shelves and storage crates that line the walls and floors. Some are labeled 'explosives'. Others are not labeled at all, time has removed that. On either end of the hallway are large double doors. One leads to the hangar bay, the other looks sturdier and well protected. Ancient Cybertronian writing is written on the stronger of the two sets of doors. Though what it could mean is anyone's guess unless they've studied ancient Cybertronian. In the middle of the hallway is a lift built into the wall that could lead up or down depending on the user's preference. Contents: Pipeline Jazz has arrived. Durango has arrived. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *